


all the right moves

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, Other, cuteness, not enough of ghost boy so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: "I command you to dance with me!"And Ardbert is hopeless in saying no.
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 75





	all the right moves

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as I saw the ballroom in Grand Cosmos I knew I had to do a fic on it, such a nice setting for one :3

There’s a prominent echo in the vast ballroom, ghostly figures twirling in an eternal dance.

Faintly an orchestra plays nearby as the tune is in-keeping with the atmosphere. When the Warrior had first entered here, they found it to be interesting, certainly a sight they wanted to see again.

Of course, the flicker of that soul inside of them also agreed, and it’s why they decided to return here without their companions. Upon entering the room, Ardbert finally takes form in a way that only the Warrior can properly see and touch him. It’s always nice to see him, so they’re smiling while looking over at the numerous ghost couples dancing.

“I dare say, it’s been so long since I’ve danced.”

The Warrior tilts their head at his words. “Oh? I never took you as one to dance.”

“There were a few instances that it happened, more like _unplanned_ ones.” Drunken escapades are one of the many instances he’s referring to.

“Mmm…” With their hands behind their back, the Warrior starts to walk towards the dance floor, before stopping and turning to point at Ardbert. “…I command you to dance with me then.”

“A-Ah excuse me?” He seems taken by surprise, unable to hold back a smile at the way the Warrior smiles all too wide. “You’re serious?”

“ _Quite_.”

With a sigh he resigns himself to his fate. How can he ever refuse them?

“Very well, but I don’t want to hear you complaining if I have two left feet. It has been a while…”

The Warrior waves off his excuses, grabbing his hand when he’s close enough to do so. They take their place a safe distance away from the ghosts so as not to disturb them.

“I believe I’m at a disadvantage given I’m sure the great Warrior of Light _and_ Darkness has danced many a time.” Ardbert murmurs while affirming his grip on their back, swallowing thickly from how they’re pressed so close together like this.

“At a banquet or two given it’s proper etiquette…I was more so forced to learn.” They smile in reassurance, finding the song to be cheerful, making them light on their feet.

At first they take it a little slow, allowing them both to find the proper rhythm with how they moved together. Somewhere in the midst of it though, the Warrior can’t help smiling so hard they end up laughing from it. Moving like this is almost like a freedom of sorts, and Ardbert must feel it too because soon enough he’s laughing and holding them a little tighter, a little closer.

The songs string together one after another for what feels like hours, both entirely engaged in conversation that never ceases to be absolutely lovely. Even with tired feet, the Warrior can’t seem to stop, not wanting to let go of Ardbert or leave his embrace.

Through the vast windows, the sun has clearly set, and it’s evident they’ve lost track of time. It’s during a slower song that the Warrior finally comes to a stop, probably standing closer than necessary given they aren’t dancing now.

“Ardbert…I have to admit you’re a great dance partner.” They stare at him and the remembrance of how beautiful those blue eyes are is striking.

“Am I now?” He asks in a low tone, close enough that he can feel how the Warrior exhales a shaky breath.

“Yeah…”

The hand aligned on the Warrior’s lower back grips harder, pressing them in that small distance that remains between them until they’re sharing warmth.

“…do I…get some sort of reward for entertaining you for hours?”

It’s a light-hearted sort of comment, and a smile tugs on the corner of the Warrior’s lips despite how their heart is racing.

“Maybe.”

Ardbert can think of nothing else to say to that given he’s too caught up in anticipation. It’s not as if he can deny how he’s secretly longed for the Warrior, but he knows he’s only half a man now and it’s not fair to expect them to _want_ someone like that. Although those worries are silenced when the Warrior places a hand on his cheek and leans up to kiss his lips in such a gentle way.

Intimacy has been so far out of reach for both of them given their respective paths. Although the Warrior foregoes all of that by kissing Ardbert harder, a needy sound lost in how Ardbert runs his other hand into their hair, anchoring them in place so that he can show how much he’s wanted them. His hand is practically trembling, excitement and want thrumming through them both to an extreme degree.

When that need verges on desperation, he’s pushed onto the dance floor, the Warrior climbing on top of them to straddle their hips. They cradle both sides of his face, the soft sounds of music barely covering up the messier kisses.

They remain that way for a long while until the Warrior mutters into his mouth.

“We should head back…unless you want an audience.”

Ardbert chuckles at that, his hand carding through their hair. “Mmm can’t say I do.”

They smile while moving off of him, standing up to hold out their hand to him as well.

“Come on, you can show me your other ‘moves’ back at the inn.”

As they’re about to start walking out of the ballroom, Ardbert grabs their hand, leaning his head in to kiss them once more on the lips.

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
